


Santana’s First

by Shermanator7



Series: Brittana Shorts [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanator7/pseuds/Shermanator7
Summary: A series of vignettes showing different firsts for Santana Lopez. All of which involve a certain beautiful blonde. Slightly AU
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Brittana Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Santana’s First

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing this for several days. I wasn’t sure if I was gonna be able to do it after the news about Naya came out but I decided that no matter what my love for these characters she’s helped create won’t go away. So please enjoy review and kudos.
> 
> And please continue to pray for Naya’s friends and family. Especially Josey. She was very important to many of us and she’ll be forever missed.

Her First Crush

Santana Lopez used to claim her first crush was Noah Puckerman in the third grade. She’d always tell her classmates that Noah was the cutest strongest kid in their grade. But really Santana knew how she actually felt she was just either afraid or embarrassed to admit it. That’s because her first crush was her best friend Brittany. Santana first realized her feelings when she saw Brittany dance for the first time in third grade. Most people would say Santana couldn’t understand love at that age but as she watched her best friend spin and jump through the air she felt something in her heart she’d never felt before. 

That’s why at the third grade Valentine’s Day party Santana brought a valentines card for her best friend. It was a simple card on the outside but the inside had a pop up unicorn with some dumb joke written below it. Santana knew Britt would love it. When she approached her desk she saw Britt using some crayons to scribble something on some construction paper. 

“Hey Britt Britt,” she said excitedly hiding the card behind her back. 

“Oh hey San,” she replied not looking up from her project. 

“Uh... I have something I wanna give you,” Santana said with a clear nervousness in her voice. 

Brittany finally looked up with a smile on her face. 

“What is it?”

Santana pulled the card from behind her back and held it out to the blonde. Brittany squealed excitedly before tearing open the envelope. She gets even more excited after she opens the card and sees what’s inside. 

“Sanny I love it!”

“I’m glad cause I was hoping you’d be my valentine.”

Brittany looked at Santana confused. 

“But we’re both girls?”

“So, why does that matter.”

“My Aunt Nora says that’s gross. She came over to our house last week for dinner and she started talking about that. She kicked out my cousin Kaylee cause she was a... lemon? That means your a girl who marries girls I think.”

Santana didn’t know how to feel. On one hand she did have weird feelings for Brittany but on the other she didn’t want to be gross. So she quickly came up with a response. 

“Yeah it’s just a best friend valentine. I don’t want anybody else to be my bff,” she said with a fake smile. 

Brittany’s smile returned at the lie and she stood up before giving Santana a hug. 

“Thanks Sanny. I’ll always be your best friend.”

“You’re welcome Britt. You’ll always be my best friend too.”

It wasn’t for another 4 months until Santana learned it was actually Lesbian. 

Her First Kiss

It was the summer between 8th grade and Freshman year. Santana and Brittany were in the middle of cheer camp. They were training to join Sue Sylvester’s Cheerios who they knew ruled the High School. If they wanted any status at McKinley they needed to become Cheerios. 

So at the end of the third day the two friends walked into their cabin exhausted. Santana quickly got to her bed to lay down but was surprised to find Brittany climbing in next to her. 

“What are you doing Britt?”

“Getting ready to sleep,” Brittany replied innocently. 

“Why are you getting in my bed?”

“Cause I wanna snuggle with you. You’re always so warm and I wanna spoon you.”

Santana quickly looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room who could’ve heard Brittany. She was relieved to see that the room was empty. 

“We can’t cuddle right now Britt. Somebody might walk in.”

“So what? They’ll just know we’re best friends.” 

“No they’ll think we’re lesbians Britt.”

Brittany’s face dropped at the word. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being a lesbian Santana. My Mom told me that we should treat everyone equally no matter who they love.”

Santana couldn’t believe the tables had turned in terms of their opinions. Brittany no longer thought of them as “gross” whereas Santana felt disgusted at herself for the feelings she had. Because the truth was Santana’s feelings for Brittany only grew with age. She went from having a minor crush on her best friend to barely being able to be with her without noticing something about her that she loved. 

“It doesn’t matter if it’s wrong or not. I don’t want that reputation okay. We can cuddle when we get back to my house on Sunday.”

Brittany nodded a little disappointed but she got up and started to her own bed. Right as Santana closed her eyes to sleep however the door to the cabin swung open. A Sophomore Cheerio stepped inside quickly. 

“Hey girls. Party at the lake right now,” she said excitedly. 

Brittany perked up and glanced over to Santana. 

“You go by yourself Britt. I’m gonna get some sleep.”

Brittany nodded feeling a bit sad but still excited before following the sophomore out of the cabin. Santana once again closed her eyes and managed to fall asleep. 

A few hours later she felt herself being shaken awake so she slowly opened her eyes. Standing by her bedside was Brittany who had a spark in her eyes. 

“Sanny I have big news,” she announced whispering. 

“What?”

“I had my first kiss tonight.”

Santana quickly sat up and looked straight at her best friend.

“You’re first kiss? With who?”

“Garret Tanner. He’s a Junior and one of the only straight guys here. We were down at the lake together and we started talking and after awhile he just leaned over to kiss me.”

“How was it?”

“It was okay I guess. He was kinda rough and he tried to touch my boobs but I wouldn’t let him,” she said with a shrug. 

Santana nodded and tried to be excited for her best friend. However in her heart she felt like something was wrong. She felt like she had missed out on something huge. Santana hadn’t had her first kiss yet so she figured it was just jealousy. But really she knew that she was jealous of Garret. He got to kiss Brittany and she didn’t. Because even though she didn’t want to admit it she really liked Brittany and wanted to kiss, cuddle, and be with her. 

“What’s wrong San?” 

Brittany had noticed Santana’s distracted nature and was concerned. 

“Oh it’s nothing Britt Britt. I guess I’m just a little jealous. I wish a boy would kiss me,” she lied. 

Brittany glanced down for a second before looking back into her friend eyes. 

“Why does it have to be a boy. They’re not very good at kissing.”

Santana furrowed her brow in confusion. 

“Who else would I kiss?”

Brittany leaned forward so her face was only a few inches away from Santana. 

“Well you could practice kissing me so that when you do kiss a boy you know how to do it.”

There was an innocence in Brittany’s voice that made Santana shudder.

“Britt I already told you we can’t have people think we’re lesbians.” 

“Then we won’t let anyone see. We can just practice by ourselves so that guys will like kissing you.”

Santana nodded slowly and Brittany quickly stood up walking towards the door. 

“Come on San.”

Santana also got up and followed Brittany outside and around to the side of the cabin. Once they were sure they were alone Santana turned towards the blonde. 

“Are you sure about this Britt?”

“Why not San. It’s just practice. We don’t have to tell anyone.”

Santana nodded before taking a deep breath and stepping towards Brittany. 

“Just a quick one,” she said and Brittany nodded. 

And within a few seconds she connected their lips. Immediately she felt something inside her. A kind of feeling she had never felt before and it was amazing. Their “quick kiss” soon melted into minutes as they lost themselves to kissing each other. They were sweet innocent kisses and after about 5 minutes they finally separated. They were both taking deep breaths and just looking into each other’s eyes. After a few seconds Brittany leaned forward again. 

“What are you doing?”

“I wanna kiss you again San. You’re so good at it.”

“No Britt we already practiced enough. It’s weird if we do it too much.”

Brittany looked hurt by Santana’s words so she abruptly turned around and went back into the cabin. Santana stood in the cold night air for a few minutes just thinking of how amazing the kiss had been. She truly wanted to kiss Brittany again but fear had held her back. Fear she wouldn’t be able to stop. 

Her First Make Out Session 

Surprisingly Santana’s first time going further than just innocent kisses was only a few days later. It was Saturday night at Cheerios camp and another party was being planned at the beach. Apparently a few Senior Cheerios had snuck in beer so it was planned to be a crazy night. 

Brittany and Santana were preparing for the party in their cabin using the somewhat nice clothes they had brought. Brittany was finishing her makeup well Santana did her hair when Brittany said something that shocked her. 

“Should I have sex with Garret?”

Santana almost dropped her curling iron in surprise. 

“Why would you do that Britt?”

“Cause since I didn’t let him touch my boobs he’s been ignoring me. I talked to some other Cheerios about it and they said I should have sex with him. I don’t know how else to get his attention.”

Santana suddenly felt sick. The thought of Brittany throwing her virginity away like that worried her. She knew Brittany deserved sweet, gentle, and caring and there was no way Garret was gonna give her that. 

“There’s no way you can have sex with him Britt. He’d probably be super rough and won’t even let you finish. You’ve gotta find someone who cares about you more than him.”

“Then how am I gonna get his attention? He’s really cute and I kinda have a crush Santana.”

“Well what turns guys on? It’s all about the teasing and not about the pleasing,” Santana said mocking something she’d heard another girl say a few days ago. 

“I don’t know. Boobs I guess. And butts. Should I just get naked in front of him?”

Santana rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile at Brittany’s innocent ideas. 

“Not quite what I was thinking Britt Britt. I bet seeing the two hottest girls here making out in front of him would get him,” Santana said with a smirk. 

“But I thought nobody could see us kissing. Cause we’re not lesbians but people will think we are. And even though being a lesbian isn’t bad we don’t want anybody to think that because other people thinks it’s bad,” Brittany recapped sounding confused. 

“It’s different when there’s alcohol involved. They’ll just think we’re drunk and getting wild with each other. Trust me, Garret will be all over you at school if we do this.”

Brittany nodded with a smile before she quickly got back to working on her makeup. About ten minutes later they were walking down the the lake’s beach where most of the other teens had already gathered. They immediately grabbed two beers and began walking about to socialize with other people. After about 20 minutes Brittany finally noticed Garret giving her glances from time to time. 

“Okay San I think it’s time.”

Santana nodded before pulling Brittany over to a chair. She sat down and Brittany positioned herself on her lap. Santana could clearly see Garret who was already starting to stare. And the staring intensified when Brittany leaned down to connect their lips. It was only natural that after a few minutes their tongues began to get involved and by now Garret wasn’t the only one watching. There were even a few whistles as the two continued their show. 

Santana couldn’t believe what she was feeling. Kissing Britt had been nice but this was something else. Every time Britt’s tongue slipped into her mouth her heart jumped and she honestly wished they were alone. Then it would mean more. They wouldn’t just be doing it to get some douche hot and bothered so he would pay attention to Brittany. 

“Brittany deserves better than that. She deserves every ounce of a guys attention without him just being obsessed with her gorgeous looks and body,” she thought. 

“You’re really good at this,” Brittany whispered to her as she continued. “Are you sure it’s your first time.”

Santana smiled into the kisses as people continued to give them attention. But she wasn’t focused on them. At least until Garret yelled made her focus. 

“Hey Brittany. How about you split from Lopez and give me some action instead,” he said with a gross smirk. 

Brittany backed off Santana and turned towards the teen. Santana let out a deep breath of disappointment as Brittany took Garrets hand to walk away. 

“Thank you,” Brittany mouthed to Santana as she went off to a secluded area of the beach. 

Santana almost felt like she was gonna cry. She felt alone. 

Losing Her Virginity 

Santana’s Abuela has ingrained two principals into her. First off she taught her that marriage was between a man and a woman, no exceptions. And secondly she should never let a boy touch her in what her Abuela called her “sacred area.” Not until marriage at least. 

However once she got to Sophomore year Santana knew that if she wanted to get anywhere at McKinley she’d have to do some questionable things. Not everyone could be like Quinn Fabray. She always found the Celibacy Club to be incredibly pointless especially since the guys spent the whole time staring at the girls ass’s underneath the Cheerio skirts. 

Anyway Santana knew she wasn’t waiting for marriage but she still wanted her first time to be special. She had already decided against Noah Puckerman since he had sex with almost everybody in their grade. So she was left deciding between Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, or Dave Karofsky. The all seemed kind enough to give her a special and memorable night. To help her decide between them she wrote down some pros and cons in her diary. 

She was in the middle of writing “quiet” underneath Matt’s Pros when Brittany burst into her room. She quickly jumped onto Santana’s bed and San tried to close her diary before Brittany could see. 

“What are you writing,” Brittany said grabbing the book. 

She looked at the list with some confusion. 

“What is this?”

“Um uh I’m trying to figure out the cutest football player,” Santana lied.

“Then why does it say “Best Sex” at the top,” she responded.

Santana sighed staring down at her feet with embarrassment. 

“I wanna lose my virginity Britt. And I’m trying to figure out who would be the best. I don’t want it too rough or fast so I’m trying to see who fits that mold.”

Brittany glanced down at the diary before looking back at the Latina. 

“Well can I have who you decide is second best. I think I’m ready to lose mine too.”

For some reason hearing this made Santana feel awful. Brittany deserved more than second best. And there was just something about Brittany losing hers to a football ape that felt wrong. Sure they might have been gentle but Brittany deserved romance and love. Not just a quick means to get some guy off. 

“Britt you should find someone yourself. Somebody who really cares about you before you do it,” Santana said her voice lacking confidence. 

“Why aren’t you doing that though? You’re just settling for whoever will suck the least. You should find someone special San. Someone who deserves the hotness that you are.”

Santana blushed at Brittany’s compliment and looked back down. 

“I don’t know Britt Britt. I’ve already seen how guys look at me. Maybe I should just get it over with.”

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a hug. She rested her head against Brittany’s shoulder as the girl held her tight. 

“Don’t say that Santana. Any guy that looks at you just because your hot as hell isn’t worth it. There are plenty of guys that will appreciate your unapologetic bitch attitude. You just need to find him.”

Santana nodded still embraced in the hug. She felt herself tearing up at her best friends thoughtful words. In her heart though she knew she could never find that guy. Because she didn’t want him. She wanted her. Which is why her heart dropped when Brittany finally separated. 

“I have an idea,” the blonde said with a smile. 

Santana nodded in response curious to see where this was headed. Brittany’s ideas ranged from trying to smuggle Lord Tubbington into school to trying to coloring herself with red dots of lipstick and saying she had chickenpox, so she could never guess what she was thinking. 

“Since we both want our first time to be special and gentle why don’t we just do it together,” she said looking the Latina in the eyes. 

“Like an orgy,” Santana said with disgust. 

Brittany giggled before taking Santana’s hand and interlocking their fingers. 

“No, like what if we had sex with each other. Just to get it out of the way.”

Santana couldn’t believe it. Brittany’s innocence sometimes caused her to say things most people would be very weirded out by. She saw no issue with having sex with her best friend. 

“We can’t do that Britt. I know we make out sometimes but that’s just for fun and so we can be prepared.”

“Exactly. When we have sex it’ll just be so we know what to do with a guy. And it’ll be fun,” she said with a smirk as she stepped towards Santana. 

“Having sex is completely different from making out Britt. It’s the type of thing lesbians do. And we already know how people like that do at McKinley.”

Brittany nodded as she thought about Kurt Hummel and the constant bullying he was subjected to. 

“I just really wanted you to be comfortable San. I’m sorry.”

As Santana looked at Brittany’s hurt expression she felt like she had been punched in the gut. Her best friend looked hurt unlike Santana had ever seen and it was painful to see. That’s why Santana quickly said something to help her feel better. 

“Maybe we can do some other stuff though,” she said with a sly smile. “Maybe we could move up a base.” 

Brittany grinned as she looked down at Santana’s chest. Within a matter of minutes they were making out on Santana’s bed with Brittany’s hands underneath her shirt. As she groped here Santana let out an unintentional moan and quickly backed away. 

“San I’m really sorry. I’ll stop,” Brittany said as she noticed her backing off. 

“No... actually I want you to keep going. I want to do more,” she replied not able to look her in the eyes. 

“Are you sure? You just said...”

“I know what I said. But you’re the only person I wanna lose my virginity too. I know we’ll be careful with each other.”

Brittany nodded and broke the distance between them to kiss her again. And then, it happened. It was nothing but careful and loving touches between them. They constantly checked to make sure the other was okay and afterwards they just laid together. Santana had her head resting on Brittany’s chest and the constant rising and falling relaxed her. 

“That was amazing,” Brittany finally said breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, it was,” Santana replied.

So they continued. Only every now and then though. And they started having sex with boys despite it being not nearly as nice. But Santana knew she could always go back to Brittany. 

Their First Fight 

Santana stomped into the choir room a scowl on her face. She went to sit in the back row without even looking at her fellow Glee club members. 

“What’s her issue,” Finn whispered to Rachel. 

The Jewish girl leaned over to her boyfriend and whispered. “I heard her and Brittany having an argument in the locker room earlier. Something about another Cheerio.”

Right as Rachel finished explaining Brittany walked in. She also had a scowl on her face which was rare for her. 

“Somethings definitely wrong,” Finn muttered as he saw the usually happy blonde. 

The blonde Cheerio sat down on the opposite side as Santana. She sent a glare over to the other girl and Santana returned it as Mr. Schue walked into the room. 

“Hello everyone,” he started cheerfully. “This week we’re gonna start planning for sectionals. Does anybody have ideas for themes or songs.”

Brittany’s hand shot up and Mr. Schue pointed towards her. 

“I think we should sing songs about how just because you think a girl is cute doesn’t mean you wanna give them sweet lady kisses.”

Mr. Schue and the rest of the Glee club had extremely confused expressions as Santana interrupted. 

“Well I think we should sing songs about how you shouldn’t betray your best friend for some cheap whore. Even if she has a hot body.” 

“All I said was that I thought she was cute. It’s not like I said I wanted to go down on her.”

Everybody blushed at that remark as the two Cheerios kept going at it. After a minute Mr. Schue finally managed to interrupt. The two kept silent for the rest of the club until they were dismissed. As Brittany briskly walked out Quinn followed her. 

“What the hell is going on with you two,” she asked? 

“Santana’s being insane,” Brittany said.

Quinn knew something was wrong if Britt was using full names. 

“What did she do?”

“We were in the locker room after gym and I was talking to this girl. And yeah we both had our shirts off and I might’ve been flirting a little bit but it didn’t mean anything.”

“Why would that bother San? You guys aren’t even dating.” 

“She just doesn’t like me being interested in other girls. She wants to be the only girl who I’m kissing or fooling around with.”

Quinn nodded as she listened. She knew about her two best friends escapades and had never really minded. 

“How do you feel about it,” she asked Brittany?

Brittany sighed, “Honestly Quinn there aren’t any other girls who I’m really interested in besides San. Yeah I might flirt with girls or think they’re super hot but Santana’s the only one who I ever wanna kiss. I wish she’d just understand that and have the confidence in herself to know she’s good enough.”

“Then tell her that. Tell her it doesn’t mean anything and then take her out to Breadstix or something.” 

Brittany nodded. Even though she really didn’t think she did anything wrong she knew she’d have to be the one to apologize. So she quickly ran to the schools parking lot where she saw the Latina approaching her car. 

“Sanny,” she called out. 

The girl turned around and watched as Brittany ran all the way to her. 

“San... I’m... sorry,” she said gasping for breaths. 

As she took deep breaths Santana reached out slowly with her hand. Brittany took it and interlocked their fingers. 

“I’m sorry too Britt. I shouldn’t be controlling you like that. You can date or flirt with or sleep with whoever you want and I shouldn’t get mad about it.”

“That’s the thing San. I don’t wanna flirt or sleep with anybody else. You’re the only one.” 

She pulled Santana into a hug and whispered more sweet things into her ear. Santana smiled as the girl comforted her. 

“One more thing,” Brittany said as they separated. “I want to take you to Breadstix.”

Santana giggled like a little girl which caused her to blush with embarrassment. 

“Is that a yes?”

Santana nodded and pulled her into another hug. Obviously more fights were coming in their future. But with their first one out of the way everything became a bit easier. 

Her First Time Telling Someone 

It was the end of summer sophomore year and Santana is feeling a bit sad. Brittany had been on vacation for the past three weeks and she was feeling lonely. So even though she didn’t love the idea she was spending the last Friday of summer at Quinn Fabray’s house. Ever since she gave birth the two of them hadn’t really hung out. It was kinda nice just to have some time to watch movies, gossip, and laugh with her old friend. However she was also texting Brittany who was on a 10 hour car ride back to Lima. Quinn must’ve noticed her constantly checking her phone cause she decided to ask about it. 

“Are you doing okay without Brittany?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying. I know how close you and Britt are, and I was curious if you were doing alright.”

Santana tried to seem tough for a few seconds but eventually let out a sigh. “To be honest I’ve been better. Not seeing her was rough at first but we still managed to skype or text. And sometimes we’d sext or dirty talk over the phone.”

“Okay Santana how about we skip those details.”

Santana smirked before continuing. “Anyway as her vacation went on she got more distant which I understand. She wanted to spend time with her family so I didn’t mind. But when days went by without so much as a good morning or good night text I’ve started feeling lonely Q. I’ve never told anyone this.... but I love her. Like really love her Q. And it honestly scares me. Like I don’t know what to do with the love I have.”

She glanced over to see Quinn with a somber look on her face. 

“You need to let her know San. You need to tell her all these things or else you’re gonna lose her. I’ve seen how she looks at you and I know it’s mutual. And this fear you have. It should be what drives you to make the relationship as perfect for Brittany as she deserves.”

Santana couldn’t believe such good advice could come from Quinn. She had to admit she had a bit of a soft spot for the girl despite her constant teasing. 

“Thank you Quinn. For understanding.”

“I just wanna see my two best friends happy. No matter what it takes.”

She smiled and Santana couldn’t help but return it. Quinn was right. She did need to tell her. 

She Tells Her

As soon as Brittany arrived home the next day she texted her best friend. She had missed Santana so much and just wanted to see her. And maybe get a bit of action as well. She had really missed her sweet lady kisses. That’s why she was ecstatic when Santana agreed to come over. Quickly she put on an outfit that didn’t smell like a 10 hour car ride even if she wouldn’t be wearing the clothes for very long. When the doorbell rang she practically jumped down the stairs to open it. Immediately she pulled the Latina in for a tight hug. 

“I missed you so much,” she said as Santana wrapped her arms around her. 

“I missed you too Britt Britt.”

Brittany backed away with a sly smirk. “How about we head upstairs?”

“Actually before that I wanted to talk to you.”

Brittany looked concerned but slowly walked with Santana over to the living room where they sat down on the couch. 

“It’s about us. I really love when we kiss and do other things,” she said with a blush. “But if I’m being honest with myself, there’s always been more to it. It’s never just been practice or something fun we do. I’ve always felt closer to you than anyone else I’ve ever been with. And it wasn’t until recently that I truly figured out why. It’s because I love you Britt.”

Brittany couldn’t help but smile and blush at those last four words. She looked straight into Santana’s eyes and without hesitation responded. 

“I love you too.” 

The two of them hugged again before Santana backed away. 

“Now I was wondering if maybe instead of just sex tonight, I was wondering if you’d make love to me?”

Brittany knew if she spoke she would cry so instead she just nodded and took Santanas hand leading her up the stairs. 

Santana had many more firsts with Brittany. Including their first break up followed by their first time getting back together. Her first and luckily only time proposing. And most notably of all her first time telling Brittany she was pregnant. (Though she got to do that a couple more times.) And with all of her firsts she fell even more in love. So everyday when she woke up next to her beautiful wife, she couldn’t help but think. 

“I’m so happy you’re my first and only.”


End file.
